Lollipop
by Evilenia Renee
Summary: Severus & his slave go out for a day. Warnings: schoolgirl/sub!Draco & Master!Severus. If you dont like yaoi/slash, dont read. This is most definately not for you. Graphic m/m sex.


Lollipop

Lollipop

.A Draco Malfoy/ Severus Snape Fan fic.

Draco skipped down the road leading into Diagon Alley alongside his beloved Mr. Severus. He was taking Draco out for the day to pick up some things he needed for his potions lab at home. As they passed the gate leading into Diagon Alley, Draco ceased his skipping in favor of taking Severus's hand and keeping pace with him. His pigtails bounced in unison and his black leather mary janes made a slight squeaking noise as he walked. Draco made sure to switch his hips as he walked as well, the red and black plaid skirt twirling around bare porcelin white thighs. It was taking severus's full concentration and willpower not to slam the absolutely delectable boy against the nearest wall and shag him until he forgot his own bloody name. He knew however, oh what was that muggle saying again? Oh yes, "Good things come to those who wait." Well waiting had never been this hard before. Draco wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for days once he was through with him. Draco was amazing. Everything from his long silky smooth white blonde hair, to his icy blue eyes. Also he allowed Severus very interesting opportunities, such as this one. To dress like a muggle catholic girl tart and strut about town with him. Draco was his, body mind and soul. Oh yes, others looked, lusted after the boy, but Severus knew that he was the only one who would ever touch Draco again.

As they got further into town, they started getting the looks. Men undressed Draco with their eyes, women looked at him in jealousy. Draco either didn't notice them, or simply chose to ignore them. Severus supposed it was the latter, because for the past two magnificent years, Draco belonged to severus. That was something that Severus considered himself very lucky for.

They made their way to the store to procure the things Severus needed. All said and done, it took a few hours. Some things were not in stock, some had to be ordered, and others just took ages to find in the small shop. After they had left, Draco gripped his beloved's hand tightly, and let out a little gasp.

"Oh, Mr. Severus, can we go to Dragons Delight? You know they have those lollipops that I adore." Draco said, giving him the best pout he could muster.

Severus raised an eyebrow in question, then a most devious thought sprung to his mind.

"Yes Draco, but you must wait until we get home to have it." The older man said with a smirk.

Draco nodded enthusiasticly. They made their way to the candy store and Draco got the lolli he wanted. A massively long thing, that looked like a rainbow wrapped round a stick.

They walked back to the appiration point and Severus took the place where he had longed to be since he saw Draco in his 'uniform'.

Draco gasped in surprise when Severus pushed him backward onto the bed. He still clutched the lollipop in his left hand.

The boy was a vision all sprawled out on the bed. His skirt rode dangerously high now, showing just a small portion of the black lacy knickers he wore underneath. His shirt had come loose and a small pale strip of flawless skin showed above the waistband of the skirt. When he saw the look of absolute lust on his beloveds face, he blushed, a very light pink tinting his face and neck. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

With a wave of Severus's hand and a very well recited charm, straps slithered up from the four corners of the large canopy bed, and wrapped themselves tightly around Dracos wrists and ankles. Severus stalked over, packages long forgotten. Draco was a lovely shade of pink now, chewing on his lip like his life depended on it. Severus plucked the lollipop from Dracos trembling fingers.

"You've been a very naughty pet Draco my love." Severus said seductively. He could see Draco's arousal starting to grow. "All day, every second of this day, I was absolutely rigid for you. Everytime you bent down, and your skirt would rise enough for me to see a bit of your knickers, all I could think of was ripping them off, and taking you. Right there in the middle of the shop, pounding into your tight little ass until you came screaming my name."

Draco whimpered. "Sev…I mean Mr. Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Severus was now kneeling between his young lovers parted thighs. Without another word, he turned a bit and took off first Draco's shoes, then his socks, letting them fall to the floor. With another wave of his hand, Draco felt his knickers dissapear. Slowly, while Draco's now fully erect member pulsed with desire for his master, Severus removed his outer robes. Once he was down to nothing, he leaned in and devoured the pretty little mouth of his pet. Draco wanted so badly to be able to wrap his arms and legs around his lover, but the restraints were all part of his submission. Severus leaned back and lightly ran his fingers over the now exposed flesh of Dracos midsection. His toned stomach trembled at the touch. He made small keening noises and looked deep into the older mans dark obsidian eyes.

"Want. You. Now." He sputtered out, as nails left red trails down the inside of his thighs. A dangerous smile graced Severus's lips.

"Not yet pet. Now I want to devour every inch of you first. Then, maybe if your good, and once your so desperate for release its nearly blinding, then I'll take you. I'll slam into that tight little ass of yours so hard, your going to taste my come." Severus then produced, from where is a mystery, a leather cock ring. He pushed Draco's skirt all the way up and snapped it in place. Just the smallest touch from his master made him shiver with desire.

His Master leaned down and began to slowly, as promised, devour him. He started at his neck and worked his way down, nibbling on his neck, then tracing his collarbones with sharp nips that made Draco's eyes roll back in his head. He worked his way down to the boys nipples, biting on one, and teasing the other with his skilled hand, until Draco's hips were arching up of their own accord. Draco's lip was bleeding at this point, the torturous touches from his former Potions Master. Once Severus reached his hips, Draco thought he was completely done for. One arm was laid firm against one hip to keep him from thrusting uncontrollably, as he received sharp bites, then a soothing tongue running across the marks left by his Master's sharp teeth.

The moans escaping Draco's mouth were almost too much for Severus to take. He chanced a glance up to Draco's angelic face, and what he saw almost sent him over the edge. The boys face was that of pure exctacy. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth wreaking havoc on his bottom lip, so much so that a small trickle of blood now flowed down the corner of his mouth. He couldn't stop himself, he was now hovering over Draco as he leaned down to lick the blood off the boys face. Draco's eyes opened, and pleaded with him to kiss his slave. He slammed his mouth against Draco's and kissed him as if he was trying to steal his soul. For a moment, the entire world stopped, and the only thing that mattered, was that he was here with his Draco, and he knew in that moment, that he would always be his Draco.

He leaned back on his heels, and remembered the lollipop. He picked it up and as Draco looked on in facination, unwrapped it. He put the sugar stick to Draco's lips, and said only one thing.

"Suck."

And suck Draco did. He closed his eyes and judging from the look on his face, was imagining that the lolli was something completely different. Without warning, Severus did away with the straps that were holding Draco's wrists and ankles and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Get over on your hands and knees. Now." Severus directed. Draco did as he was told and assumed his favorite position. Severus smirked, cast a cleaning charm on his slave, then slowly inched the rainbow colored sugar stick into Draco's arse. Severus watched with facination as it disappeared, inch by inch. Draco was moaning louder now, as Severus pushed it in harder and hit the boy's prostate. He worked it in and out, preparing Draco for something much larger. Deciding to tease the boy a bit more, he rammed it in hard and with every push in, hit Dracos prostate. The boy was shoving his hips backward harder and harder now, his moans were becoming more desprate.

The time for teasing was over, Draco's cock was almost purple now, and leaking, and he was no better off. He cast a lubrication charm and took his place behind Draco.

"Are you ready for me now love?" he asked, running a hand down the boys cotton covered back, and pulling the plaid skirt up to reveal his firm, flawless arse.

"Yes. Yes Master. Take me now." He said, and it almost sounded as if he was crying. With one swift thrust, he buried himself fully in Draco's arse. The arch of the boys spine, the way he clenched around him, and the lovely noises coming from his boy were almost enough to make him come right then. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in.

"More." Was all he needed to hear from Draco for him to begin thrusting harder. The bed was rocking as he pounded into Draco. He angled his hips just so, and began to brush the boys prostate with every thrust, and he could feel the fire in his gut telling him that he was about to come. Swiftly he reached one hand down and unsnapped the cock ring that he placed on the boy earlier. With one final thrust, he leaned down and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Come for me my love." And that was all it took. With a scream from both of them, they were spent. Severus could feel Draco's small body trembling underneath him, so he pulled out slowly and laid down, pulling Draco down next to him.

They simply laid there, next to each other, sweaty and sticky. With a wave of his hand, Severus cast a cleansing spell, and then pulled Draco closer. The boy wrapped himself around his Master, and let out a sigh of contentment. Within moments, he was asleep snoring lightly. Severus simply laid there, stroking Draco's silken hair, which was now completely a mess, one pigtail completely gone, the other close. He pulled the hair ribbon holding it in place out and kissed the top of his lovers head lightly. Within minutes he was sleeping soundly next to his boy. His angel. His Slave. His Draco.


End file.
